my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Roman Grivas
, |occupation= Owner of Golden Snitch Bar Bartender of Golden Snitch Bar Information Broker |affiliation=Golden Snitch Bar |base of operations=Golden Snitch Bar |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= }} Roman Grivas (ローマングリバス Rōman Guribasu) more so known as Lucciano, is an Information Broker as well as both, the owner and bartender of Golden Snitch Bar. Also less known due to their drastically different appearances, he's also the brother of Pro-Hero Acheron Grivas. Due to his secret occupation, and the type of attention he can draw to himself, Roman has to play smart and has numerous connections to keep himself and the bar safe from anyone who wishes to do him harm for spreading information. Although originally from from Athens, Greece, Roman has moved himself to the country of instead. Seeing as it was in need of an Information Broker for the world wide web of informants. Roman has since been carrying out his job in , having a few clients whom come regularly seeking information from him. However he also collects petty gossip, making it so regardless of whom comes in, Roman is steadily making income. Appearance Roman is a man with a slim and fit figure while also having a fair skin complexion. Roman has blond hair with a side bang, the back side of his hair being rather messy yet some saying it resembles symbolic images of the sun. Roman's eyes are a baby blue shade, matching the color of his single earring residing on his left ear. Roman's eyebrows are noticeably shorter than other people's eyebrows. Being one of his more defining features. Roman also wears glasses, however he doesn't wear them often since it isn't crucial for him to do so. Roman casually wears a formal black business suit along with a white dress shirt underneath, along with a plaid tie. Roman wears matching black plants to finish off the outfit as well as formal black shoes. Personality Roman is a discrete man, and he knows the type of business he's involved in can bring trouble to himself and those around him. For this reason, he is known as Lucciano in the bar and to all it's employees instead of his legal name, Roman. This is due to the fact that Roman knows that if people knew his actual name, he'd be putting information up on his life and possibly putting those he cares for in trouble. One of these people include Acheron. And while Roman does remain untouchable by the law, flying just under the radar due to his discrete nature, there is more to it. Roman's connections and words also keep him safe from anyone who wishes to do him or his bar any harm. Roman is smart when it comes to his choice of words. Roman is aware that when it comes to brute strength, he falls behind in comparison. To make up for this, he uses his brains to get what he wants. Using his careful and accurate selection of words, Roman has secured connections with villains and heroes alike whom he gives information to in turn for protection. Much like his way of flying under the radar, Roman seems to be capable of doing the same when talking to people. Managing to provoke them then using his words to decrease their hostility before they get too dangerous. Many people say Roman, or rather Lucciano, always holds the cards and for that reason, it's futile to defy him. Roman, of course, is like every other human being however. He holds a side that isn't discrete, sketchy or anything in between. He has a tendency to spread local gossip, for a little price however. He listens in to conversations and proceeds to spread the gossip the following day, usually with the people whom enter his bar during day time. He's said to be a delightful person, even when using his annoying words. He even possesses a childish side, much like his younger brother. Roman makes for an unpredictable human being due to his many traits, desires, and goals. In the end however, there's one thing everyone knows about Roman and Lucciano. That being that money will always buy his loyalty, however he still puts up bargains and deals that still make's him an unpredictable individual. History Roman was born and raised as the eldest child of the Grivas Family, being 11 years old when his brother Acheron was born. Following the next 5 years of his life, Roman found himself growing to become more controlling and manipulative of those around him while also developing a strong desire for money. He never fought the urges, and found himself actively controlling and messing with those around him to get what he wants. However, he gained more enemies than allies which caused him to have to manipulate others into protecting him, gaining safety by threatening to expose their secrets. As the years went by, following his high school graduation and his years in college, majoring in human psychology. Roman later found himself in the bar during a stressful string of exams, and because of his quirk, found out about a web of informants. Ending up getting his way into the web after pulling a few strings himself. Discovering that Italy needed a few more informants, he finished out his years of college and moved his life there. Using money he'd saved up over the years, he purchased a rundown building, later remodeling it into a bar. He started out small, only having a few regulars to come drink and rarely any people looking for information. He soon began to collect local gossip, finding numerous ways to use it to his advantage to gain money, upgrading his bar to gain more customers and by extension, more money. He one day hit the jackpot when a hero looking for information came into the Golden Snitch Bar. After that hero, he found himself having a larger yearly increase in people looking for information. As he grew and people wanted a name to call him by, he knew form previous years that his real identity would only bring misfortune. So he created an alias in the form of Lucciano. He now lives his life in Florence, Italy in a financially stable condition. Taking numerous lessons from his life. Quirk & Abilities Quirk Hyper-Hearing: Hyper-Hearing is a Mutant-Type Quirk which grants Roman hearing capabilities better than most other living things, as well as giving him a wide range of ways to hear things. These abilities are achieved through Roman's ability to detect sounds higher and lower than frequencies the usual human can detect. Due to his quirk, Roman's hearing is far greater than that of most other living things. On top of that, he possesses hearing capabilities that aren't usually a part of human anatomy, granting him hearing abilities similar to a few other species of animals. Some of these capabilities are shown in his ability to hear ultrasonic sounds. These include his ability to use echolocation as well as his ability to hear what many people consider the 'silent' dog whistle. Further more, he can detect infrasonic sound as well. Roman also gains a considerably larger range of hearing due to his quirk. And upon focusing hard enough, can hear upwards 10 miles away. However this does require for him to attempt to tune out any other sounds besides the one he's focusing on. It's also impossible for one to muffle sound in an attempt to prevent Roman from hearing it, as his ears detect all frequencies of sound. Like all other quirk's Roman's comes with it's drawbacks. Due to Roman's ability to hear a large range of sound, he often has to take extra precaution when sleeping. Further more, although many people misconceive how his hearing ability work, it's not much different than how any other living thing hears. The only difference is that he can detect a further range of sound, but the way he hears is really no different. Roman can suffer from hearing loss. Other Abilities Expert Manipulator: Roman has displayed expert level abilities to twist around words and situations in his favor. Roman uses blackmail, extortion, relations, authority and many more factors to gain the upper hand in any situation. Playing on words, twisting them around and finding alternate meanings. He has shown to do whatever it takes to climb to the top and get what he wants, usually for money. Roman has found many ways to manipulate and play the people around him, making it nigh impossible for anyone to gain authority over him or even hurt him for that matter. Adept Observation: On top of Roman's hearing capabilities, he also displays amazing observation skills. He takes note of his surrounding and is usually always aware of what's going on around him at all times. Relationships Family= Acheron Grivas: |-| Employees= |-| Other= Trivia *Roman is a concept from another fanon in never met the daylight. However, he was brought over after slight modifications to his character and story to match the world of MHA Category:Males Category:Males Category:Information Broker Category:Bar Owner